


阳光彩虹小白马

by Lexyaxiiia



Category: Xiaozhan - Fandom, Yibo - Fandom, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexyaxiiia/pseuds/Lexyaxiiia
Summary: 虚构了一些战哥227之后的生活
Relationships: 肖战/王一博





	阳光彩虹小白马

**Author's Note:**

> 不保证大张伟会出镜。

舞蹈房里，一个穿着黑色T恤、黑色运动裤的年轻男人在独自在练习着一支已经重复过无数遍的舞蹈。门敲了两下，一个女人推开了门。她三四十岁的样子，妆容精致，穿着浅卡其色套装。这是他的经纪人，男人停下来正在排练的舞蹈动作，轻声喊了句：  
”蔚姐。”  
”小战，最近。。休息一段时间吧，你的事情公司还需要处理一阵子。正好趁现在解禁了，这段时间给自己放个假，回去陪陪你爸妈，或者出去玩一玩。“  
“蔚姐，演出的事是不是又出了什么问题？“  
”这次深圳的活动暂时取消了，后续的事情我们还在谈。“  
”那几个代言的拍摄呢？蔚姐，你就把现在的实际情况告诉我，我也好做打算。”  
蔚姐沉吟了一下道：”那个227跟疯了一样到处咬，你的粉丝流量太大，一见你被骂就反击，结果又惹了不少事。现在你一有什么活动要宣就有人去举报，经济形势又不好，品牌和平台不想惹风波。。。小战，这个事情不是你的错，这已经是彻彻底底的网络暴力了。这段时间让舆论冷静一下，正好公司需要商量一下你的事情。“  
”好的蔚姐，我等你们消息”男人听罢没有再追问，手插口袋和蔚姐点头道别。  
蔚姐高跟鞋的声音渐渐消失在了门外的走廊，男人静静靠坐在镜子前的栏杆上，忘向左边的落地窗户。此时已近傍晚，初夏的北京刚下完一场雨，水汽迷蒙之中，夜幕将落未落之际，夕阳的余晖和初上的霓虹交织在一起，伴随着晚高峰时的喧嚣声，勾勒出了即将到来的旖旎夜色的雏形。视线渐渐落在玻璃上，窗户上还散落着未干的雨滴，自己的影子朦朦胧胧的映在上面。  
自己究竟做错了什么？难道应该像班主任一样去教育自己的粉丝吗？理性追星的话似乎已经说了很多遍了，还是选择尊重每一个自由的个体吧。  
他轻叹了一口气，又好似在自嘲，摇了摇头，收拾了衣服往楼下走去。工作室的助理小白已经帮他买好了晚餐外卖放在了更衣室外面的桌子上，他把一些个人物品塞进包里，拎着外卖走了出去。


End file.
